Hetanoticias
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Al gran Estados Unidos se le ocurrió un idea. Sí, una idea. Y reunió a la mayoría de los países. Hacer un noticiero mundial, era su genial idea, pero Inglaterra se niega. Crack xD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Cruda realidad.

**Adevertencia:** Ninguna. Completamente Crack! xD

Mi segundo Fic de este Fandom, pero usando a la mayoría de los países.

Constará de 3 capítulos. Tenía pensado en dejarlo Oneshot, pero se alargo demasiado xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Hetanoticias.**

Inglaterra. No, mejor dicho Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, podría definir en una palabra a Estados Unidos: Idiota.

Si hubiera un concurso de idiotas, de seguro que el menor ganaría, incluso al mismísimo Francia, aunque lo encuentre más idiota.

¡¿A quién se le ocurre semejante estupidez?

Puede soportar su inmadurez, sus ideas absurdas y sin argumentos, que hable mientras mastica la comida, hasta que critique que su comida sea mala, mas esto pasó el límite.

Según el gran Estados Unidos, es para informar a la gente y que conozca partes del mundo; aunque prefiere que sea únicamente su país.

Y así, la mayoría de los países convocados estaban reunidos para la idea del año.

—Gracias a ello, las personas del mundo sabrán lo que sucede en sus casas, incluso alguien que viva en Rusia, sabe todo lo que sucede en China —dijo Alfred con la faceta de madures que nadie le cree, pero convencía de cierta manera… de cierta manera—. Y en resumen, ¡seré el conductor! —era obvio que los demás países esperaban ese proclamo—. Ah, y puedo aceptar sus ideas, pero que no estén en mi contra.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —mencionó Japón tan natural, desviando la mirada.

— ¡Lo haces de nuevo Japón! ¡Da tu propia opinión! —interrumpió en voz alta el suizo.

—Primero: Me mencionaste esa idea antes de la reunión y te di mi negativa respuesta. Segundo: ¡¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en eso? ¡Tienes la cabeza llenas de tus asquerosas hamburguesas! —Inglaterra exclamó dejando de lado su taza de té—. Eso lo encuentro como invadir el espacio ajeno.

—Por mi parte, estoy en total desacuerdo con ustedes dos —comentaba elegantemente Francia—. Invadir el espacio ajeno es una muestra de amour. Y del conductor… ni que hablar.

— ¡¿De qué partes estás wine bastard?

—No comencemos otra vez, aru —comentó China algo cansado—. Siempre es lo mismo, aru.

— ¿Y de qué te quejas? No estamos hablando de la contaminación y que todo sea tu culpa. —dijo el inglés, ya más tranquilo.

—Lo sé, aru.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó Estados Unidos sacando una hamburguesa de la nada.

— ¡No me agrada que me coloques como ejemplo, aru! ¡Me asusta! —se tensó por el aterrador ejemplo de que Rusia supiera todo lo que sucede en su casa y, hablando del ruso, mantiene una de sus lindas sonrisas, a simple vista le agradó la idea.

—Bien, ¿algo más que decir?… —dijo el americano como si no hubiese escuchado a ninguno de los países.

—Quiero decir algo… —informó Canadá abrazando a su oso.

—Como nadie va a decir nada, ¡comencemos!

— ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? —y como siempre, era invisible para todos.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó Kumajiro.

—Soy Canadá.

— ¡Hey, espera un momento! —se interpuso el negativo ingles antes que el héroe bebiera una bebida de quién sabe dónde la sacó—. ¡Yo no estoy de acuerdo, y no participaré!

—Am… no sé si lo dije, pero hay secciones como gastronomía, si quieres puedes hacer esa sección y mostrar tus "dotes" de cocinero. —le contestó para luego beber su coca-cola.

Para Inglaterra fue una sorpresa; 'su sección', va ser la primera vez que alguien valore su cocina. Aceptó, no obstante Francia se interpuso.

— ¡¿Eh? ¡Estas demente! ¡Esa sección es mía! Yo soy el mejor en la cocina y en otras cosas. Además… la comida de Inglaterra puede matar a muchas personas.

— ¿Así? ¿Sabes? Puedo demostrar que mi comida no es mala.

—Proviniendo de un ex-vándalo como tú, lo dudo —aquello sin duda molestó al Arthur y, sin duda lo iba golpear—. América, creo que sería conveniente que yo fuera quien tenga esa sección. —terminó de hablar. Enseguida fue atacado por su rival de hace a~ños. Intentaron golpearse e insultarse, todo era un desastre.

—Propongo que yo fuese el cocinero, aru. —viendo como ambos europeos discutían, sería conveniente calmar la situación con su maravillosa cocina oriental.

—No. —negaron al mismo tiempo.

Mientras que los libros y papeles volaban, Grecia dormía una siesta junto a un gato en su pecho.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡No se puede seguir así! —no era para menos que Alemania se alterara, si siempre era lo mismo, aunque esta ocasión no fuese una reunión para solucionar los conflictos. Gracias a esto, Francia e Inglaterra se detuvieron—. Me duele la cabeza.

—Ve~ —propuso Italia—. Pasta~. ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a comer? Ojala fuera pasta.

—Viendo la situación —comenzó hablar Estados Unidos—, doy por terminada la reunión. En una hora más los quiero en mi casa ¡Ahí será el estudio! ¡Bye, bye! —y se fue.

— ¿Y… ahora que hacemos? —preguntó Inglaterra mirando a cada uno de los países, la cual se levantaron de sus asientos.

— ¡Pasta~! —animado, levantó ambos brazos el italiano.

—No nos queda otra opción, tendremos que ir a su casa —dijo Francia—. Oye Rusia, no has dicho nada con respecto a esto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Yo? —Rusia estaba completamente en su mundo ideal. Casi la mayoría arquearon una ceja esperando recibir su respuesta. Luego miró a China marcando una sonrisita—. Nada en especial. La idea de América no es tan mala, incluso sirve para cuando todos sean uno conmigo.

— ¡No cambias!

—Sea como sea, yo no iré; no me influye. Adiós. —dijo Suiza yéndose del lugar.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Más tarde, en casa de Estados Unidos:

—Maldición. —musitó entre dientes Suiza.

— ¡Hello, welcome's to my house! —dio la bienvenida sirviéndoles algo de beber—. Me alegra que estén todos aquí.

—Espero que esto sea rápido. —dijo "optimista" Inglaterra.

—No seas tan malhumorado Inglaterra. Ahora Tony me fue a buscar unos papeles —en eso, llega el alíen con unos cuantos papeles—. Thanks Tony. Comenzaré —tosió un poco preparándose para hablar—. El noticiero tiene diferentes secciones, si lo desean pueden incluir o inventar alguna, solo espero que no sea contra mí. Está claro que el conductor seré yo. La sección de cocina es para Francia, más por el bien estar de las mamitas que cocinan a sus hijos, ¿no queremos familias con dolor de estomago, verdad Inglaterra?

—Hmp.

—No te enojes mon cher. Si quieres, más tarde te puedo hacer olvidar este mal momento. —susurró sensualmente.

—Aléjate de mí, bastardo.

—Continuando, les entrego los papeles para que sepan sus posiciones —Alfred haciendo aquella acción por cada país, hasta que se topó con alguien inusual—. ¿Qué hace Prusia aquí?

—Le conté sobre esto, y quiso venir. No pude detenerlo. —respondió Alemania. Le había comentado sobre la idea del americano, pero no para que su hermano mayor viniera también. Aunque solamente vino para que sepan por todo el mundo lo awesome que es.

—Sí, lo que dijo West. ¡Solo dale la sección al grandioso yo! —exclamó Prusia seguido de un 'pio, pio' por parte de Gilbird sobre su cabeza.

—Am… no tengo más… —dijo el héroe.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡Esa sección es la más importante y awesome de todas!

—Si quieres agregar una, estará todo okey.

—Uhm~, veré que awesome sección se me ocurre —colocó su mano en el mentón, esperando si su pollito le iluminara la mente, ocurrió, pero no por Gilbird. Fue donde se encontraban su hermano y Feliciano leyendo sus papales— ¡Ita-chan! ¿No quieres hacer una sección con el grandioso yo? —sonríe.

—Ve~. Ya tengo mi sección. —le contestó.

—Lo hacemos los dos. —insiste sin dejar de sonreir.

—Pio. —pió Gilbird.

—Es que estoy con Alemania, nos tocó la misma sección.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuál? —tomó el papel de Italia y lo leyó— ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una awesome idea! ¿Qué tal si somos los tres? No todos los días se tiene al grandioso yo tan cerca.

— ¡Me parece bien! ¿Qué dices Alemania?

El rubio los observó por unos cortos segundos. Había escuchado todo, a pesar de estar concentrado en la sección que le tocó y más encima con Italia ¿Qué más podría desear? Obviamente fue sarcasmo.

—Oye West ¿me escuchas? No vas a dejar a tu awesome hermano solito, ¿verdad?

—Pio. —comentó apoyando a su dueño.

—Pero a ti te gusta estar solo ¿no? —dirigió su mirada al prusiano, no negaría que tuviese razón.

Italia volteó a verlo con un modulado "¿Ve~?"

—Bueno, sí. Solo lo hago para estar con Ita-chan, y creare mi awesome sección.

—De acuerdo. Seamos los tres. —dijo resignado. Acto seguido, Italia se lanzó abrazarlo lleno de felicidad, después Prusia fue abrazar a este, era como una cadena. Alemania quería irse.

—Y casi se me olvida: Tendremos que usar nuestros nombres humanos. No acepto quejas. En media hora los quiero a todos bien vestidos… de eso sabe Inglaterra… pregúntenle a él. Nos vemos luego. —fue lo último que les dijo Estados Unidos para dejarlos solos e irse a preparar su estudio de grabación.

Los demás seguían leyendo sus papeles asignados, algunos no les agradó mucho.

Conductor y Dirección: Estados Unidos.

Cámaras 1, 2 y 3: Países Bálticos.

Cámaras 4, 5, 6, 7 y 8: Los Nórdicos.

Coordinador, Vestuario y Asesor de Imagen: Inglaterra.

La Que Calma a Inglaterra: Seychelles.

Maquillaje: Taiwán.

Iluminación: Tony y Sealand.

Audio: Austria.

Reportero 1: Francia.

Reporteros 2 y 3 (Van juntos): España e Italia Romano.

Reportero 4: Rusia.

Sección de Cómo Pintar Tu Casa: Polonia.

Economía: Suiza.

Rating Musical y Criticas del Espectáculo: Austria y Hungría.

Sección Interactiva: Alemania, Italia Veneciano y Prusia.

Sección de Cocina Europea: Francia y España.

Sección de Cocina Oriental: China y Japón.

Deportes: España e Italia Romano.

Sección El Origen de Todo: Corea del Sur.

Sección del Grandioso Yo: Prusia.

Tecnología Moderna: Japón.

Notas sin Contenido: ¿Quién?

La "Chica" del Tiempo: Francia. (Iba ser Liechtenstein, sin embargo su querido onii-sama se negó con todo. Francia amenazó con que si no quería que su hermanita participara, tendría que participar en ser la sección de economía. No tenía opción.)

* * *

**N/A**: Ahí está el primer capítulo. Espero que lo hayan pasado bien, ya que se vienen muchas cosas con el noticiero xD.

_¿Review's para la felicidad?_

O sino… echaré a Gilbird a la olla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hetanoticias.**

Inglaterra corría de aquí para allá, llegaba a sudar. Pues ser coordinador y asesor de imagen era muy agotador. Lo peor era asesorar a Francia quien lo veía con perversión, era el único inconveniente.

También ir calmar la situación entre los bálticos y Rusia, este les decía que lo filmaran bien, que tenga una buena imagen y entre otras cosas. Pero Polonia se interpuso.

—O sea, totalmente, deja a Liet o, comenzaré en marcha el plan para que Varsovia sea totalmente tu capital. —amenazó.

Revisaba todos los guiones, el piso de baldosa que debe estar limpio y brilloso, las cámaras en sus posiciones, los efectos especiales, el audio, la apariencia física, etcétera, etcétera.

— ¡¿Dónde están las luces? ¡Sealan~d! —ya estaba exasperado. Deseaba tomar té para calmar los nervios. Ya iban a comenzar. Se encontraba detrás de cámaras viendo como Estados Unidos se tomaba asiento para conducir el noticiero. Sobre la pequeña nación de las iluminaciones no aparecía—. ¡Sealand, las luces! Maldito niño.

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy! Idiota. —y así apareció, yendo donde Tony para la iluminación.

—Bien. Lituania, enfocaras de frente a América. Estonia, el lado izquierdo. Letonia, no quiero errores. Y Seychelles, ¿me puedes traer un té, por favor?

—Enseguida. —la chica acertó.

Inglaterra vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca, no faltaba mucho para que empezara la idea del estadounidense. Luego Seychelles le trajo su tasita de té para calmarlo. Se sentó en una silla que estaba colocada allí para viera cada movimiento. Tomó un sorbo, observando con mucho cuidado cada detalle de la escenografía y que todo esté en orden. Después cogió los auriculares y se los puso sobre la cabeza.

— ¡En veinte segundos comenzamos! —informó seguido de leer el guión— ¿Quién tiene la sección "Nota sin Contenido"?

—Yo. —se acercó Canadá.

—Ah, Canadá… pero… ¿Por qué dice "¿Quién?"?

—Ya sabes que siempre se olvidan de mí. —dijo esforzando una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres? —era la duda existencial de Kumajiro.

—Soy Canadá.

Arthur suspiró. Vio los segundos en su reloj. — ¡Todos a sus posiciones! ¡En tres, dos, uno, al aire!

Tony y Sealand preparan las iluminaciones. Y Austria con la música.

— ¡Very good afternoon! Bienvenidos a Hetanoticias. Soy su conductor Alfred F. Jones, de este nuevo noticiero que solo durará un día, pero esperamos que sea para siempre —comentaba sonriente, ordenando sus papeles de información—. Comenzaremos por las noticias mundiales. Me dicen por el interno que tenemos a nuestro reportero Francis Bonnefoy en una huelga juvenil. Adelante Francis.

—Bonjour. Como tú lo dijiste Alfred. Estoy en una huelga juvenil con muchas jovencitas lindas, con unas 'oh lala' curvilíneas —en ese momento, Inglaterra se golpeó sutilmente la cara con su mano, pensando "Please, que no empiece"—, y también hombres. Le preguntaremos al presidente cuáles son sus demandas —acercó el micrófono al líder juvenil—. ¿Qué es lo que desean? ¿Chicas lindas? ¿Mejor educación? ¿Alguien que les enseñe francés?

—Nosotros los jóvenes, hemos propuesto un nuevo saludo, pero el gobierno y los adultos sean negado. ¡Somos libres, tenemos derechos! —se expresó el joven 'x'.

—Francis —le llama Alfred—, pregúntale que es lo que quieren.

— ¿Y cuál es su propuesta? ¿Condones con sabores? Yo tengo muchos o, quizás más _*censurado*_ con las chicas.

—Bueno… sus propuestas no son malas… no tenemos mucho _*censurado*_ con nuestras compañeras… —el chico comenzó a sentirse triste. El país del amor apoyó su mano en el hombro del chico.

—Tranquilo muchacho, esas cosas suelen pasar, para eso está hermano mayor para dar consejos. Lo que tienes que hacer es invitarlas a salir, cuando ya tengan confianza pasan a _*censurado*_, entran un poco en calor para luego seguir con _*censurado*_ y si fuera posible, le pides _*censurado*_, hasta que _*censurado* _y toda la noche con _*censurado*_.

Estados Unidos no se daba cuenta de las obscenidades que decía Francia, hasta que observó a Inglaterra con un aura maligna que lo rodeaba, dando a entender que debe interrumpir para que no siguiera con ese mar de… frases bonitas.

—Eh, Francis, creo que sería mejor que supiéramos cuál es el punto. —dijo intentado mantener una sonrisa.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento, me deje llevar. ¿Cuáles son sus demandas? —preguntó mientras mandaba besos a la cámara.

—Queremos un nuevo saludo con el sexo opuesto, llamado "El piquito saludo". —contestó seriamente el chico 'x'.

— ¿El piquito saludo? ¿Y qué es eso?

—Saludas al sexo opuesto con un beso en la boca, pero los mayores están en contra por ser inmoral.

— ¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso? ¡Es lo más hermoso que he escuchado! ¡Yo me uno a su campaña! ¡Alfred, propongo eso como un saludo entre las naciones! —Francia estaba completamente contento, la sangre le hervía de pasión.

— ¡Estas demente! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡No me besaré contigo aunque fuese saludo, ni con nadie! ¡Noruega, detén la filmación! —sobresaltó Inglaterra antes que su ex-colonia; también le iba gritar. Cuando al fin el francés ya no se encontraba al aire, las cosas se calmaron un poco—. Seychelles, tráeme otro té, por favor. Ese wine bastard me saca de quicio. Continúa América.

—Okey. Lamentamos lo ocurrió hace un momento, nuestro reportero se salió un poco de su papel —dijo para luego beber su coca-cola, ya se sentía cansado—. Ahora vamos con nuestros reporteros Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Lovino Vargas, que se encuentran en las corridas de toros en España. Adelante.

— ¡España bastardo! —le insultó Romano sin saber que estaban al aire. Dinamarca avisó que estaban en vivo—. Ah… Ciao.

— ¡Hola! Mi Lovino y yo nos encontramos en las conocidas corridas de toros de mi país —sosteniendo su micrófono con una mano, abrazó al italiano con la otra. Acompañado de una gra~n sonrisa—. Pero no solamente eso ¡Junte las corridas de toros con la tomatina! —exclamó muy feliz.

—A este idiota se le ocurrió eso. —susurró Lovino, la cual logro ser escuchado.

—Em… Antonio… —llamó Alfred desde el estudio—. ¿Qué es eso de atrás que se va acercando?

— ¿Eh? —el nombrado volteó junto con su italiano—. Son los toros. —dijo con naturalidad.

— ¿Y no van a escapar? Y… ¿Cómo es eso de juntar? O sea que mientras vienen esos toros, ¿se lanzan tomates? No entiendo.

—No es así —le dijo Romano—. La idea de este bastardo es; primero las corridas de toros, cuando ya haya terminado, viene la tomatina.

—Como dijo Lovi. Y ahora tenemos que salir corriendo; cuando termine esto, viene ¡la tomatina! ¡Vamos Lovi! —cogió la mano del italiano. España no dejaba de sonreír ni un segundo, ni corriendo. Dinamarca de hizo a un lado para no ser atacado por los toros, más bien, siguió a esos dos para estar a salvo arrinconándose en la pared más cercana sin dejar de grabar.

Se vio como los corpulentos y potentes toros corrían pasando a llevar algunas personas.

Dinamarca estaba nervioso ¿y quién no?

Otro ejemplo era Lovino que por casi, casi, por poquito, es llevado por esos animales, si no fuera por la heroica acción del Jefe España, no estaría vivo… ni para comer tomate ni pasta.

Alfred estaba atento a la situación, sintiendo envidia ya que él debería ser el héroe, incluso llegaba a comerse las uñas.

Mientras tanto, Antonio le sonrió dulcemente por haberlo rescatado y lo abrazó.

— ¡Chigii~! ¡Casi me matan por tu culpa, bastardo! —y esa la muestra de "cariño" por ser rescatado—. ¡Y no me abrases!

Cuando la corrida de toro acabó, los tres países regresaron a sus posiciones.

—Ahora que terminó, viene la tomatina. Esperamos que disfruten de esto. —decía España.

—Yo me voy, estoy cansado. —le dijo Romano.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¡Viene la mejor parte! ¡Mira, las chicas comenzaron a desnudarse! ¡Vamos Lovi~!—le pidió con una carita de "No me dejes solito, no quiero disfrutarlo solo, no conozco a nadie más que a ti."

—Argh, de acuerdo. Solo para tirarte miles de tomates en la cara. —ante esto, sonrió maquiavélico.

—Eres cruel. ¡Pero me gusta! Ya va a comenzar.

De repente, empezó a llover tomates, rojos y jugosos tomates.

Las personas se lanzabas aquel fruto sea quien sea, quedando completamente de rojo y con pedazos de tomate en sus ropas.

En cuanto a los reporteros… Antonio con gran felicidad que mostraba, lanzaba los tomates a su querido Lovino. Este muy al contrario, recogía miles de tomates para aventarle al rostro. Su idea no era divertirse, era ganarle. Y así continuaron varios minutos

—Uff, estoy un poco agotado —España se acercó a la cámara, todo manchado, si una chica lo viera, dería "¡Wow, que sexy!"—. Antes de despedirnos le quiero enviar un gran saludo a Ita-chan ¡Hola Ita-chan!

— ¡Ciao, España-niichan! —le contestó inocente el italiano.

—Hey, Antonio —dijo Alfred—. Yo imaginé que las personas se lanzarían tomates mientras haya toros.

— ¿Eh? Es una buena idea. ¡El próximo año haré eso!

— ¡España bastardo! —gritó Romano aventándole miles de tomates en el rostro. Era la gran oportunidad de distracción. Luego se cortó la transmición.

—Thank you very much. Siguiendo con las noticias, vamos con clima en Rusia, que ha manifestado temperaturas altas en este año y que suele ser inusual. ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Me dicen por el interno que nuestro reportero Iván Braginski no ha llegado a Rusia, que al parecer saltó de un avión. Bueno… —se encogió de hombros. Procedió a sacar una hamburguesa de sus pantalones—. Quisiera hacer una propaganda informática: Estas hamburguesas fueron hechas por McDonald's ¡No olviden su cajita feliz!

—Por favor América, compórtate. —le advirtió el británico-asesor de imagen.

—Okey. Ahora vamos con la sección de "Cómo Pintar Tu Casa" con Feliks Łukasiewicz. ¡Adelante!

La cámara mostraba una casa sin ser pintada, rodeada de un lindo campo artificial.

— ¡Hola! Esta sección va ser totalmente genial. Aprenderemos a pintar nuestras casas con un color muy bonito, les recomiendo usar pinturas polacas, o sea, quedara mucho mejor —Polonia sacó de sus bolsillos del pantalón una brocha y la hundió en tarro de pintura—. Les recomiendo que sea color rosa; se verá súper genial. Muy bien, comencemos a pintar: De arriba para abajo, de arriba para abajo… tiene que quedar muy suave, o sea totalmente liso.

—Feliks, creo que vas a terminar mañana. Tengo que continuar con el noticiero, para ver las nuevas películas que me compré. —le dijo Estados Unidos.

—Tipo, no me presiones. Am… —se detuvo a mirar la casa y darse cuenta que terminaría al otro día como le dijo el héroe—, creo que… bueno saben cómo hacerlo. Cuando terminen de pintar su casa, decórenlo con un muy lindo pony. Eso ha sido todo. ¡Que tengan un súper genial día! ¡Adiós!

—Siguiendo con nuestras secciones, la siguiente es: Economía con Vash Zwingli, para informarse y ahorrar en su familia.

—Sí, bueno… —el suizo carraspeo la garganta, detrás de él una pantalla que muestra los valores del dólar (Cortesía de Japón)—. El dólar cayó un 2% desde la última vez. Em… —lee su guión—. El valor del Índice IPC 101, 87. Las exportaciones crecieron un 31,1%. Tasa Efectiva Mensual T.E.M = 1,550%. Eso es todo.

— ¿Qué? Pero si te faltan muchas más. —reclamó el americano.

—Oye, no estoy aquí por gusto. En resumen, Estados Unidos tiene la culpa. Deben ahorrar como puedan; compren queso suizo. Y si nuevamente hacen esto del noticiero, me encargaré de eliminar al idiota que lo ideó y a sus cómplices —de la nada preparó su armamento—. Hasta nunca.

—Es raro… Am… Seguimos con la… ¿eh? Me dicen por el interno que Iván ya se encuentra en Rusia. Hello Iván.

—Привет Alfred. Me encuentro en Moscú, Rusia. En este último tiempo el clima de mi capital ha sido muy inusual, las temperaturas han subido… ¡Y tengo demasiado calor! —Rusia se ahogaba con su bufanda, la cual se la tuvo que sacar.

—Es normal, estás acostumbrado al frio.

—Así es, pero en otras de mis ciudades se mantienen las bajas temperaturas como Norilsk. Y como hace mucho calor, ya no puedo tomar vodka, a no ser que sea una situación especial, por ejemplo: Cuando todos sean uno conmigo.

—Eso no va a suceder mientras yo 'el héroe' viva. Además no solo tú tienes ese derecho ¡Yo también los tengo! —exclamó, sentía que era desplazado. El americano también tenía ese derecho, uno de ellos casi todo América, y posteriormente destruir a Inglaterra—. Cambiando el tema, ¿cómo lo hace la gente contra el calor?

—Ellos usan algunas piletas y se refrescan. Compran helado, bebidas, todo lo que sirva para combatir el calor —respondía enmarcando una de sus lindas sonrisas. Detrás de él, varias personas saludaban a la cámara y entre ellas, Bielorrusia—. Y el vodka es ruso.

— ¡Es Polaco! —corrigió Polonia desde el estudio.

— ¡Polonia~! —le dijo Lituania, más por el susto.

— ¡Lo creó Corea, daze~! —le sigue juego Corea.

— ¡No es cierto, aru! —al parecer el único que tiene la razón es China.

—Y eso sería mi reporte. ¡Ah! Una cosa más: Si no quieren volverse pobres, sean uno conmigo, o los invadiré. ¡чжао! —se despidió sonriente, mientras que atrás apareció su hermana menor. Y se termina de filmar.

—Noticia de último minuto: Un auto se estrelló contra una tienda en New York. Seguimos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó Inglaterra, ni siquiera fue capaz de enviar un reportero.

—Ahora vamos con "Rating Musical y Criticas del Espectáculos" junto a Roderich Edelstein y Elizabeta Héderváry.

—Buenas tardes. —saludó el austriaco, seguido de la joven desde el mismo estudio.

—Hoy conocerán que tipo de música es muy famosa entre los jóvenes. Así sabrán cuando haga una gran fiesta. —decía entre sonrisas Hungría.

Al ex-matrimonio no le agradaba la idea que animaran juntos. Sin embargo debían hacerlo por el programa y el público.

—Espero que sea algo de Beethoven.

—Que novedad. —susurro que por suerte no llegó a escuchar—…Eh~, jejeje, no creo que ese tipo de música, señor Roderich. Se podría decir; estilo de música proveniente de Estados Unidos —al mencionar dicho país, este se sintió orgulloso—, como el Break Dance y el Hip Hop.

— ¿Eso es música? —se sintió desconcertado.

—Sí. Bueno, tenemos dos rating: el primero a la música de estos tiempos, y el segundo es sorpresa, la cual deseamos que no nos ataquen, o conocerán a la señora sartén.

—Comenzamos. Rating Música Contemporánea: Puesto número 5…

—Bad Romance de Lady Gaga. —mientras iban diciendo, mostraban los videos musicales. Austria se sorprendía por aquella música no audible para sus oídos.

—Puesto número 4…

—Single ladies de Beyoncé.

—Puesto número 3…

—California Girls de Katty Perry.

—Puesto número 2…

—Nothin on you de BoB.

—Y él o la que se lleva el Puesto número 1…

—Love The Way You Lie de Rihanna con Eminem.

— ¿Qué opina señor Roderich?

—No cambio mi gusto por la música clásica. Pero si esa es la moda… no puedo cambiarla.

—Muy bien, ahora el segundo rating es de nosotros mismos, con nuestra música. En resumen, Rating Musical de Hetalia. Por favor señor Roderich.

—Bien. Puesto número 5…

—Es para Francia con su tema Embrace The Trés Bien Moi.

Se logra escuchar parte de la letra de la canción:_Bonjour! Je m'appelle France_…

— ¿Le sucede algo? —le preguntó Hungría.

—Estoy bien… solo… que esa canción no me trae buenos recuerdos —bebió un vaso de agua para recuperarse—. Seguimos. En el puesto número 4…

—Pub and Go! de Inglaterra.

Se escucha: _Yousei-san, yousei-san. __Aha-ha-ha-ha__!__Ware wa yuku__!_

—Este tema me gusta mucho, es uno de mis favoritos. —comentó la joven.

—Es algo más decente. Puesto número 3…

—Una vez más, otro tema de Inglaterra: Absolutely Invincible British Gentleman.

—Puesto número 2…

—Esto te sorprenderá.

— ¿Así? ¿Es mi tema? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. Esperaba que su 'Marukaite' fuera el segundo.

—Lo lamento mucho, pero no. El segundo puesto es para Prusia con su tema Mein Gott.

— ¡Ya ha~! —Prusia saltó de alegría—. Soy tan awesome —luego fue donde los conductores especialmente a Austria para pellizcarle la mejilla y… —. ¡Pu~! —agarrando a Mariazell, que por cierto se sentía violado.

—Obaka-san… detente… deja a Mariazell… —pedía auxilio con debilidad.

— ¡Pu~! —Prusia seguía.

Hungría que presenciaba todo eso, y aunque fuera buen material para grabar, no resistió en tomar su sartén y salvar al austriaco. El prusiano se alejó del lugar por su awesome bien estar.

—Gracias —mencionó el abusado—, a pesar que ya no estemos casados.

—Lo haría cualquiera. —dijo con indiferencia.

—Disculpen aquella interrupción. Seguimos —carraspeó la garganta. Su rostro aun tornaba un leve sonrojo—. Y el primero lugar es para… —decía Austria.

—The Delicious Tomato Song de Italia Romano. ¡Felicidades! Ahora hablaremos sobre el espectáculo.

—Una vez más la señorita Lindsay Lohan, cae nuevamente detrás de las rejas. Ahora la mandarán para rehabilitarse. Dudo mucho que esa joven pueda salir. Debería darle clases de modales.

—Roderich, no seas así. Quizás esta vez vuelva a ser la dulce niña pelirroja.

—Es como decir que Girbert se convierta en hippie. Por favor Elizabeta.

—Hmp. La cantante norteamericana Madonna, hace otra de sus características poses para la campaña publicitaria de la reconocida marca de ropa Dolce & Gabbana. ¿Alfred, sabes algo de esto?

—Em… si un poco… —contestó mientras llevaba una gran cantidad envoltorios de hamburguesas en su escritorio—. Sus fotos con muy comprometedoras, lástima que no se encuentre Francis para verlas. ¿Supieron que Lady Gaga se desnudó para la revista Vanity Fair?

—Sí, yo la vi. Gran cuerpo tiene esa mujer —Hungría estaba más concentrada en la conversación con el americano que con el programa. Austria llamó su atención tosiendo un poco—. Oh, perdón. Y la última noticia: Una lástima par todas jóvenes y para mí, pues Orlando Bloom se casa. Si señora, señoritas en sus casas, Orlando Bloom se nos casa. Eh, no… miento. Ya se casó.

—Bueno, ahora regresamos con Alfred. —Austria le dio el paso al conductor.

Detrás de cámara, Inglaterra le dice al menor que se vayan a comerciales.

Al acceder, todos se dieron su tiempo para descansar.

Arthur ya llevaba siete tazas de té, y su vejiga le pedía ir urgentemente al baño.

Feliciano aprovechó de ir a la cocina en busca algo parecido a la pizza, pero mejor sería una pizza. La encontró y la calentó en el microondas.

Y así, varios aprovecharon en comer, dormir, y hablando de dormir, Grecia había llevado todo el programa durmiendo, ni siquiera se molestó para ir al baño.

Al pasar diez minutos de comerciales, Inglaterra regresó a su posición.

— ¡La siguiente es sección es la interactiva, asique prepárense! ¡¿Dónde diablos está América? ¡América~!

— ¡No grites! —exclamó acomodándose los lentes. Luego notó que el mayor no dejaba de mirarlo—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Tienes una macha en la chaqueta. ¡Por culpa de tus hamburguesas! ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

—Me voy a cambiar.

— ¡Sí, ve a cambiarte! —dijo. Vio la hora en su reloj y no le agradó—. ¡Detente! No queda tiempo, asique ponte mi chaqueta.

—Pero…

—Cállate. —lo interrumpió colocándole su chaqueta. Luego le pidió que se preparase para comenzar.

— ¡Hello! Estamos de vuelta con las noticias del mundo. Enseguida nos vamos con la sección Interactiva de Ludwig, Feliciano Vargas y Gilbert Beilschmidt.

— ¡Ciao! ¡Soy Feliciano! ¡Él es mi amigo Ludwig! Es muy fornido, pero tiene un buen corazón. —dijo lleno de emoción conduciendo la sección.

— ¡Y yo su otro awesome mejor amigo: El Grandioso Yo, Gilbert! Y el awesome pollito que está en mi awesome cabeza se llama Girbird ¡Es tan lindo!

— _¿Por qué me tocó con ellos?_ —pensó tristemente Alemania.

—Ve~. ¿Ludwig, por qué no dices nada?

—Em… comencemos con el programa. —dijo serio ordenando los papeles.

—Tiene razón. Lo primero que tenemos que hace~r… —comenzó a leer lo que dice su guión junto con Prusia.

—Dice "Prusia debe decorara su pollito" ¿Qué? —se desconcertó—. Espera un momento, nadie va a decorar a Gilbird. Está bien que awesome, pero no para decorarlo. ¡Tiene sentimientos!

—Pero así dice el guión. Le podremos cosas mínimas. —intentaba convencerlo su hermano menor.

—West… ¡Es Gilbird! ¡No puedo hacerle eso! ¿Qué le podremos? ¿Cascabeles, collares? Me niego. —Prusia se cruzó de brazos, estaba muy molesto. Nadie tocaría a su awesome pollito. Nadie. Pero ese pollito pió.

—Creo que a Gilbird le agrada la idea. —mencionó Italia.

Prusia lo miró por un momento. —Ita-chan… ¿lo crees?

—Sí.

— ¡Entonces que quede awesome! ¡Ya ha~! —ya completamente convencido, tomó al pequeño ave dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

Los dos comenzaron a decorarlo, menos Alemania.

Gilbird era vestido con un pequeño sobrerito blanco, una faldita rosada, y unas botitas negras. Y el último toque de la moda, fueron unos collares por parte del dueño.

Al terminar, le sacaron fotos.

Luego siguieron con otras cosas.

—Bien, ahora tenemos que inflar los globos con helio. ¿Ve~, donde están los globos? —Feliciano buscaba aquello globos.

—Aquí están. —dijo el alemán. Eran de varios colores.

—Los niños en la casa, tengan mucho cuidado —educaba el italiano—. Tenemos que inflarlo y luego colocar el globo en nuestras bocas… ¿No será peligroso, Doitsu?

—Solo te cambiara la voz. —Alemania procedió a inflar los globos con helio, por el momento tres.

— ¡Suena genial! ¡Quiero saber cómo sonara la voz de West! —Prusia estaba muy feliz, no sabía que esta sección sería tan divertida, pero más divertida sería que estuviera solo. Acto seguido Alemania le dijo que fuera el primero en comenzar. Se colocó el globo en la boca y aspiró—. El grandioso yo. —su voz cambió a de una ardillita. Intentó toser si es que regresaba su awesome voz.

—Tu voz cambió —le comentó Feliciano como si no supiera—. Yo también quiero, Doitsu.

—Ten. —le entregó un globo, pero no solamente el italiano aspiró, también lo hizo el rubio, casi al mismo tiempo.

—Ve~. Mi voz esta rara; es como una niña. ¡Doitsu~! —chilló o eso parecía.

—Em… soy Alemania. —dijo y Prusia se echó a reír.

— ¡Tú voz suena como una hormiguita! ¡¿Dónde se encuentra el fornido West? —siguió riéndose sin parar, hasta lagrimas se le escapaban.

—No es gracioso. Tu voz suena peor. —contestó aun su vocecita.

—Sí, pero es awesome. —le llevó la contraria. Pues claro, aunque su voz sea chillona, seguía siendo awesome.

Estados Unidos sentía envidia. Quería divertirse. Se supone que es el héroe y dueño de la idea del noticiero. No lo pensó dos veces y fue donde ellos.

—Yo también quiero. ¡Quiero eso, quiero eso! —y fue a pedirles a cambiarle la voz.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? —le gritó el asesor de imagen. Se suponía que debería estar en su puesto—. ¡América, regresa a tu lugar!

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Yo quiero divertirme! ¡Quiero cambiar mi voz! —parecía un crío, incluso formó un puchero en sus labios.

— ¡Lo haces después! ¡Regresa a tu puesto! —señaló en donde debería estár el menor.

— ¡Lo siento pero no lo haré! —le sigue llevando la contraria.

— ¿Qué? ¡Maldición América, regresa a conducir! ¡Seychelles, tráeme una taza de té!

—De-de acuerdo. —hasta a ella dio miedo la situación y fue atraerle una vez más su taza de té. Y pensaba en la posibilidad de calmarlo aventarle un pescado en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres? ¡Solo eres un montón de campesinos! ¡Yo soy el coordinador! —el inglés ya estaba enfurecido. Él era el coordinador, el asesor de imagen, en poner orden en el escenario. Se sacó los auriculares para luego tirarlo, mas no lo hizo. Si seguían, se volvería loco. A pesar de que ya lo trataban de loco por ver haditas.

— ¡Y yo soy el director! ¡Yo cree el noticiero! ¡Asique tengo derecho a divertirme! ¡Italia!

— ¡Ah~! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero no mates! ¡Haré lo que sea! —su voz volvió a la natural. Se puso nervioso porque, como ambos rubios se gritaban, estaba traumado con estos gritos; y cuando el menor pronunció su nombre, dijo lo de siempre.

—Italia. —Alemania trató de calmarlo pero…

— ¡Ah~! —se sobresaltó más.

— ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Cálmate! —ya se había exasperado. Nunca debió aceptar esta sección, hubiera preferido hablar de economía o como cuidar a tus mascotas.

—…Alemania…—se calmó gracias al cielo.

Luego de esto, Estados Unidos aspiró el helio del globo y le cambió la voz. Comenzó a cantar lo primero que se le vino a la mente, o sea, el himno de su país. Y siguió aspirando como unos cuatro globos seguidos diciendo "¡Soy el héroe! ¡Inglaterra, Inglaterra, mi voz suena chillona! ¿Quieres probar?", obviamente que el inglés no le hizo caso.

La sección interactiva había terminado.

—Eso estuvo muy divertido —Estados Unidos regresó a su puesto, y su voz seguía como una ardillita—. No le hagan caso a mi voz. Nuestra próxima sección es… Cocina Europea… —el problema no era la sección, si no que era Francia. Comenzó a rezar; incluyendo al británico, para que no haga nada pervertido—. Los dejo con Francis Bonnefoy y Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

— ¡Bonjuor, mis damiselas en sus casas! —Francia vestía de chef, a simple vista uno diría que es un buen hombre… muy lejos de la realidad—. Ya deben conocerme. Les pido perdón por lo anterior. En verdad, aquella campaña que proponen esos jóvenes debe ser aceptada. ¡Asique Alfred, en la próxima junta, propongo ese saludo de amour!

—Francis, estamos a punto de cocinar. —le dijo un razonable español.

—Es cierto. Merci, mon cher ami. Todas las mamitas conocerán la magia de las manos de Francis en la gourmet francesa —comentó todo un galán—. También se hacer otras cosas con mis manos, pueden llamar mi celular que está saliendo en pantalla.

—Sería mejor que comencemos, Francis. —dijo sonriendo falsamente.

—Muy bien. Prepararemos Crème brûlée. —justo cuando iba a dar a conocer los ingredientes, Inglaterra interrumpió:

— ¡Ese plato es de mí propiedad, wine bastard!

— ¿Eh? Estás demente, es francés.

— ¡Es inglés! ¡Cambia el plato ahora mismo!

—Argh. Eres un maldito, Inglaterra. Bien, bien… el coordinador dijo que no preparamos mi plato francés… —dijo de manera irónica y encogiendo los hombros.

— ¡Es inglés, de Inglaterra! —corrigió una vez más.

—Bueno, bueno, cálmate viejo. Prepararemos Coq Au Vin (Pollo al Vino). ¿Estamos listos, Antonio? —preguntó amarrándose el cabello.

—Sí, completamente. —acertó mientras sonreía y remangaba sus mangas.

—Los ingredientes son… —Francia fue nombrado cada ingrediente mientras que el español sacaba los servicios para comenzar a cocinar, obviamente el pollo no se cocinara solo ¿verdad?

—Lo primero es cortar 100gr de tocino de un 1cm… —España fue cortando el tocino como lo había dicho. Francia, por supuesto hacía su parte como rebanar las cebollas, preparar el pollo, y probar un poco de vino tinto. El tiempo avanzó en cuanto a la cocina.

— ¡Voilà! —finalizó Francia.

—Oye Francis… ¿Por qué no lo adornamos con tomates? —propuso. El francés lo observó ¿estaba loco? Claro que no, si le adornará con tomates alrededor de su platillo, ya no sería francés. Sería Espancés… no suena muy bonito.

— ¿Tú crees? —intentó sonar de una manera no directa.

—Sí. El tono rojizo del tomate le dará un toque especial, más alegre. Fusosososos. —sus orbes verdes brillaban.

—Bueno. —dijo simplemente.

— ¡Sí~! ¡Tomate! ¡Luego le llevaré a mi Lovi para esta noche! —con toda esa alegría que emitía a sus alrededores, iba rebanando rápidamente los tomates para colocarlos en el plato francés… o era francés— ¡Ahora haremos Paella!

— ¿Eh? —se hizo el desentendido. Quería detenerlo, pero le fue imposible. Antonio comenzó a preparar Paella.

— ¡Paella para todos! —Antonio fue a repartir ese esquicito plato a la mayoría de los países. Después de eso, Francia propuso hacer Pan Francés. Cuando ya tenía todo en un pote con la masa echa, la colocó sobre el escritorio todo lleno de harina, para amasar.

—Tiene que ser delicadamente. Piense que la masa es amour. Tiene que demostrar su amour en cocinar —el rubio iba amasando con amour, como lo mencionó. La masa del futuro pan, iba tomando forma a largada muy parecido a un palo—. Si no encuentran el amour, les daré una idea. Piensen que esto es _*censurado*_, lo acarician con sutilidad. De _*censurado* *censurado*_. Así quedara más delicioso. Pero si están insatisfechas, pueden _*censurado*. _—Francia logró sonrojar de vergüenza a su rival, Arthur. Haciendo unas cuantas barbaridades con esa pobre masa sin culpa de nada.

Ojala supiéramos lo que está pensando la masa, quizás que alguien la salve.

Entonces, Francia la aplanó, siguiendo amasando.

Por mientras España, le sonreía a la cámara.

—Si el consejo anterior no le agradó… pueden hacer que _*censurado* *censurado*_. Aunque es más para los hombres, pero si eres bisexual, es mucho mejor. Me gustaría que me llamaras, he estado con falta de amour. En fin, seguimos cocinando. Entonces _*censurado*_, y _*censurado*, _esta parte representa _*censurado*_. Y lo metemos al horno.

Luego, seguiría la sección de Cocina Oriental, con China y Japón.

— ¡Nihao, aru! Hoy, con el estimado público, Kiku y yo, aru —el asiático hizo una reverencia y dedicó una ancha sonrisa ante la cámara. A su lado, el japonés también realizó la reverencia correspondiente—. ¡Bien! Hoy haremos la especialidad de China: ¡Chao Fan! A ti te gusta, ¿verdad, Kiku? —preguntó, mientras comenzaba a disponer el arroz bajo el agua fría. Era necesario para luego calentarlo.

—… —Japón vaciló por unos cinco minutos. Hasta que al fin contestó—. Eh… Sí.

— ¡¿Qué respuesta es esa, aru? —se enfadó el chino. Él realmente pensaba que le gustaba—. ¿Significa que no te gusta mi cocina, aru? —luchaba porque no le temblara la voz; estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—No es eso, Yao-san —respondió el otro, intentando suavizar a China. Buscó por unos segundos las palabras adecuadas, entonces le dijo: —. Lo que sucede es que... En mi país, su nombre es Hakumai.

— ¡¿Qué~, aru? —el mayor abrió los ojos exageradamente y allí mismo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, diciendo unas tantas frases entre lágrimas—. Sniff~... Y-y yo que te eduqué tanto, aru... Sniff~... Eres un chiquillo, desagredecido, aru~... Te atreves a inventarle un nuevo nombre a mi arroz, sniff~...

—Yao-san, p-por favor levántese —se acercó Kiku para intentar levantarlo del piso donde estaba sentado—. E-estamos haciendo el ridículo así.

— ¡No quiero, aru! —se negó, llorando con más fuerza.

Japón suspiró y buscó rápidamente una solución para contentarlo.

Entonces, una luminosa bombilla se encendió en su mente.

Ajá, eso serviría.

—Yao-san… —susurró en su oído—, si se levanta y cocina lo que propuso hace unos momentos, le regalaré el nuevo Panda-san 05.234, lo último en tecnología japonesa. Es un robot que, además de tener la perfecta forma de un panda, realiza cualquier acción que se le pida, incluso puede ponerle un nombre.

—N-no sé, aru... —dudó China. La oferta sonaba tentadora, pero...

—Entonces incluiré el de Hello Kitty-san más el CD drama alternativo.

— ¡Acepto, aru! —se levantó de inmediato y, como si nada hubiera pasado antes—. ¡Sigamos con la receta de hoy, aru! Este arroz ya está listo para cocinar.

—_Yao-san es fácil de convencer _—pensó Japón—. _Más si se trata de Kitty-san._

Posteriormente siguieron con la cocina oriental sin interrupciones.

Por el rato, Estado Unidos fue al baño, culpa de tantas hamburguesas y bebidas.

Francia le coqueteaba a Seychelles. Inglaterra los miraba con odio.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** ¡Ah~, fue muy largo! Este capítulo dedicado a Mary para subirte el ánimo. Y para ti también Vale, no te pongas celosa xD. Ojala hayan sacado risas, incluso me reí con mis propias ideas… y también con tercer capítulo que me falta acabarlo ^^

Agradecimientos a Mary y Vale, sin ellas no podía terminar lo poco que me faltaba en este cap.

Y gracias por los review's, creo que pondré el horóscopo de un modo am… lo sabrán en otro cap.

Gilbird se encuentra a salvo.

_Dejen review's si no quieres que Kumajiro lo eche a la parrilla._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hetanoticias.**

Estados Unidos tenía hambre, mucha hambre. La tentación de aguantar las secciones de cocina no lo hacía cualquiera. Se le hace agua la boca, mejor dicho: hambre a la boca. No pudo seguir. Sacó una hamburguesa y una bebida. Comenzando a comer.

La siguiente sección era la de deportes, como conductores a España y su Lovi-love.

— ¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Una vez más estoy junto a mi Lovino!

—Tch. Lo único que quiero es irme a casa y que me cocines, bastardo. —estaba de malhumor.

—Lovino siempre es así. Muy bien, hablaremos sobre el deporte. ¿Qué opináis del futbol Italiano?

—Oh, muy bueno. Es el mejor del mundo. —drásticamente cambió el semblante a contento.

— ¿El mejor del mundo? Mi futbol es el mejor del mundo. —le llevó la contraria, pero no para enfurecerlo.

— ¿Eh? Antonio bastardo. Eso es imposible. La liga italiana es la mejor, jugamos mejor al futbol.

—Ah… apuesto que si jugara el Barcelona con AC Milan, de seguro que yo ganaría —dijo, y sintió una mala presencia por parte del italiano—. ¡Fue una broma, Lovino!

—Eso espero. Ya que estaba a punto de lanzarte unos cuantos tomates… y olvidate de mí para dormir juntos. Como sea —carraspeó la garganta—. Ya sabrán que el Mundial lo ganó España y blablablá. —decía sin importancia.

— ¿Cómo que "blablablá"? ¿No vais a felicitarme? —se lamentó. Lovino no lo felicitaba… ¿por qué? ¿Qué hizo mal en su educación?

— ¿Por qué tendría que felicitarte? No tengo porque hacerlo, es más, mi tonto hermano y yo, debimos haber ganado. —estaba resentido, incluso sobre su cabeza habían letras formando la palabra "resentido".

—Pero… pero si me apoyaste cuando jugué contra Alemania… —intentando parecer indefenso.

— ¡Porque tú me obligaste! —levantó la voz y se puso de pie. España lo miró desentendido, y le pidió que sentara—. Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿quieres?

— ¿De los tomates?

—Sí… suena bien…

— ¡Muy bien! En el sur de Italia se llevó a cabo el futbol de tomates.

— ¿El futbol de tomates? —Romano se preguntaba si estaba hablando enserio. ¿Existe? O solo en la mente de España. O sea… también es amante del tomate, pero para crear ese deporte, si es que se llamaba deporte.

—Ujum. En vez de un balón, es un tomate. —informó haciendo ademanes con las manos, mientras sonreía.

— ¿Un… tomate? ¿Cómo demonios patean un tomate? Se haría pedazos. Y ¿cómo es yo no sé de esto?

—Es que es muy, muy, muy al sur de Italia. Sobre el tomate, es un tomate muy especial.

— ¿Especial? ¿Acaso es tecnología de punta que inventó Japón? —dijo en tono de broma, pero al notar que el español no decía ni una palabra, exclamó: — ¡¿Es enserio?

—Am… sí. Para saber más sobre el nuevo futbol bautizado como "Tomateball", enviamos a nuestro reportero: Feliciano. ¡Hola Feli-chan!

— ¡¿Feliciano? —exclamó.

— ¿Ya estoy al aire? —preguntó Italia desde el muy al sur de su nación. Quien lo firmaba era Finlandia— ¡Ciao! Me encuentro en el sur de Italia, donde se lleva a cabo el Tomateball. Parece muy divertido. Y al parecer; según la información que tengo, las redes de los arcos son de ¡pasta~! Es genial.

—Y Feliciano… ¿Es verdad que el balón es un tomate? —Romano aun lo cree.

—Sí. ¿Increíble verdad? Pero juegan cinco jugadores por cada equipo. Y sobre el tomate, es especial, sin embargo en el segundo tiempo se utiliza el tomate normal. Ve~.

— ¿No se revienta?

—Uhm, la verdad, queda muy maltratado, y luego lo cambian por otro tomate. —Italia se sintió, bajando la mirada.

— ¡Eso es cruel! ¡Maltrato a los tomates! —se salió de control.

—Mi Lovino, tranquilo. —le decía España.

— ¡¿Qué me tranquilice? ¡Por dios, Antonio! ¡Tus y mis tomates, están siendo abusados! ¡Hay que ir a la SPT! (Sociedad Protectora del Tomate)

—Bueno… yo creo que mi hermano tiene razón. —intervino Italia.

— ¡España, tú, como yo, no podemos permitir esto! ¡Son tomates! ¡Inofensivos tomates!

—Lovino… —susurro por la protección a esos rojitos y jugosos tomates quien lo influencio en el menor— ¡Tenéis razón! ¡Los tomates sirven para cocinar, no para jugar con ellos! ¡Son inofensivos! Además, al ver ese color rojo, me recuerda a tus mejillas cuando se sonrojan… ¡Es tan lindo! Y cuando le dibujo tu carita y ese rulito que me encanta… Aw~ —dio un suspiró de amor. Luego recordó que traía consigo un tomate—. ¡Traje mi tomate! Le pondré la carita de mi Lovino… ¡Es tan lindo! ¡Fusososososos!

—Pero en tu país se lanzan tomates ¿no? —comentó Italia. España detuvo toda la magia de felicidad y amor.

—Tú… España bastardo. —dijo amenazante.

—Es, es diferente. Es una tradición —intenta calmar la situación—. A los tomates les gusta eso… y la pasamos bien los tres. Tú, yo, y los tomates.

—Hmp. Haré que ese "deporte" deje de existir en Italia. —Romano iba enserio.

—Entonces yo llevaré el Tomateball a España. ¡Será divertido! ¡Ver esos tomatitos por la cancha, es como ver a Lovino de chiquito corriendo de aquí para allá; enredándose en los arcos de pasta, es muy lindo! ¡Fusososososos!

—Ve~. Yo me despido. Quiero enviar un saludo a Ludwig. ¡Vamos a jugar futbol! ¡Te espero en tu casa, adiós! —termina su filmación.

— ¿Qué dijo mi tonto hermano?

—Va estar en la casa de Ludwig.

—Eso ya lo sé. No puedo creer que aun se junte con ese macho patatas.

—Ah… hemos terminado. ¿Lovi, vamos a comer algo? Yo invito.

—…De acuerdo…, solo porque pagaras. —si claro…

—Adiós. Adelante Alfred.

—Muy buena esa información del nuevo deporte. ¡Crearé el Hamburgueball! Donde el balón será la hamburguesa. No puedo esperar a jugar —tenía pensado juntarse con Japón para crear el absurdo deporte—. Hablaré sobre las películas que están en cartelera en los cines: Avatar —luego saca otra hamburguesa y la ingiere—, rbruwrbaberuarbsfbuarbarsdgs… —traga—, ¡Es un héroe! La otra película es Toy Story 3, se trata de… —da un mordisco a su comida chatarra—, … —bebe de su coca-cola y traga—, ¡También es un héroe! Oye Arthur, ¿después vamos a jugar Hamburgueball?

—No.

—Eres aburrido —en realidad, quería jugar un partido con el nuevo deporte—. Seguimos con otras de nuestras secciones: La Historia del Origen, con Im Yong Soo.

—Buenas tardes—hace una reverencia—. Esta es una sección donde sabrán el origen de to~das las cosas, gracias a mi profunda investigación —decía Corea—. Hablaremos del Hapkido: Es un arte marcial de defensa personal militar. Los ideogramas que representan las palabras en el Hap Ki Do son los logogramas originarios de China. Iguales en significado a los del arte marcial japonés del aikido pero con escritura y pronunciación coreanas. O sea, es coreano. La Luna también es coreana —cuando dijo eso, Estados Unidos se atragantó con la hamburguesa, hasta que al final logró recuperarse. ¿Coreana, desde cuándo? Si su bandera está en la Luna, ¡Por Lincoln!—. Me imagino que han escuchado sobre la tecnología robótica. En estos últimos años ha avanzado mucho, como en Japón y China. Pero por supuesto que también en Corea del Sur. Entonces la tecnología robótica es coreana y mucho mejor.

Japón sintió que iba a morir en ese momento. China lo ayudó diciéndole que no le tome atención las cosas que dice el coreano.

—Tengo una información sobre el arroz. Se debate que se origino en China o la India —para la mayoría de los países se sorprendieron por no decir algo de "Made in Corea". El chico estaba siendo razonable, incluso China se asombró—. En todo caso, sé cómo acabar la discusión: El arroz es coreano —nadie se sorprendió por esto—. Gracias por compartir mi sección. ¡Adiós!

Antes de hablar, el estadounidense tosió un poco. —Obviamente no le creerán todo. La Luna es mía.

— ¡Es chilena! —nadie sabe donde apareció Chile, pero apareció. Argentina lo agarró de los brazos y se lo llevó para no que molestara recibiendo un mar de improperios. Y justo en ese instante, España los vio, y sus verdes orbes brillaron de felicidad al ver a sus ex-colonias tan grandes. No lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera pensó; y fue hacia ellos.

— ¡Lovino, nuestros hijos esta tan grande! ¡Argentina ya es todo un hombre! ¡Fusososososos! —por mientras el español abrazaba a sus "hijos".

Bueno… dejemos eso de lado.

— ¿Otra vez ese tipo? Si yo legué a la Luna ¿Acaso no entiende? —dijo acomodándose los lentes—. Rusia también me critica eso. Pero no importa, mi próxima meta es Marte, y otros planetas —un extraño brillo salió de sus ojos azules—. Como sea. Seguimos. ¡Wow! Esta sección es mi preferida: Tecnología con Kiku Honda.

—Konnichiwa —saluda y hace una reverencia—. Les hablaré sobre la futura tecnología para satisfaces las necesidades del ser humano —Japón se agacho para buscar un objeto tecnológico, cuando lo encontró lo colocó sobre su escritorio—. Este es el nuevo computar portátil.

—Kiku, eso es un lápiz. —corrigió Estados Unidos.

—No. Es un computador portátil. —Kiku sonrió. Su objeto parecía un lápiz común y corriente, hasta que apretó un botón. El resultado, es una proyección de una pantalla y teclado. El rubio se asombró, bastante.

— ¡Waw! ¡Kiku, es impresionante! ¡Seré el primero en comprarlo!

—También traje una nueva consola —sonrió de lado, era maliciosa. Incluso el americano se asustó. Cualquier cosa se puede esperar de Japón, de la tecnología obviamente—… en 4D.

— ¡Eres increíble Kiku!

—Se llama Nintento 4D. Trae para más de diez jugadores, incluso en línea. En los juegos de guerras, uno se sentirá en la misma guerra.

— ¡Kiku, te adoro! ¡Lo quiero jugar primero! ¡Yo, yo, yo, yo!

—Am… ¿En ese juego, se pueden hacer uno conmigo? —preguntó Rusia.

—Go-gomenasai, Rusia-san, pero no.

—Ya veo… —Rusia bajó la mirada, y susurraba: ¿Por qué no tengo amigos?

—Siguiendo con la tecnología… Los animes se podrán ver en hologramas, en vez de la televisión o computadores —mostraba el ejemplo de un anime en holograma sobre su escritorio ¡era fantástico! —. Y entre otras cosas más: Baño portátil, para las mujeres. Cines en 4D. ¡Ah! Gomenasai, se me había olvidado lo más importante. El Nintendo 4D viene una pistola a laser, claro que es para el juego.

— ¡No puedo esperar más, lo tengo que jugar! —exclamó una vez más el americano.

—Gran cosa. —dijo Inglaterra. A él no le interesaba, no había nada que le atrajera.

—Y por ultimo: Los nuevos transportes, casas tecnológicas, muñecas de compañía, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera. Eso ha sido mi información. Arigato gozaimasu.

—Thank you very much, Kiku —y nuevamente otra hamburguesa—. La siguiente sección es…

—Alfred, please. Deja de comer. —le pidió Inglaterra.

—Okey. Como decía, la siguiente… me dicen por el interno que tenemos un invitado espectacular, y debo hacerle una entrevista —Hungría entró a dejarle los papeles para la entrevista súper importante—. Nuestro entrevistado se hace llamar "El Grandioso Yo". Am… eso lo he escuchado en alguna parte, me suena familiar —luego entra el entrevistado—. ¡¿Prusia?

— ¡Sí, así es! —sonríe a la cámara, que lo logra traspasarla.

—Pero… ¿no tenías tu propia sección?

—Esta es. Debes estar orgulloso por entrevistar al grandioso yo.

—Pio, pio. —comentó Gilbird.

— ¡Vamos, qué esperar, comienza con la entrevista! —le ordenó Prusia.

—Okey, okey. Señor Gilbert Beilschmidt. ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

—Dieciocho de Enero.

— ¿Puede…?

—Sí. —respondió enseguida. El norteamericano lo noto extraño.

— ¿Las bebidas o…?

—Las bebidas suelen usarse para cuando uno no tiene dinero. Prefiero la awesome cerveza, y si es helada mucho mejor.

— ¿Por qué…?

— ¡Por culpa de Rusia! —ni siquiera dejó terminar la pregunta y respondió enojado.

— ¡Hey! Ni siquiera me dejas terminar las preguntas, ¿y cómo demonios sabes lo que te voy a preguntar, eh?

—Porque las awesomes preguntas las hizo el grandioso yo. —se sentía tan orgulloso.

—Pero no le veo el chiste.

—Solo pregunta.

—Okey... ¿Es verdad que se prepara para…?

— ¡Así es! —interrumpió otra vez—. ¡Regresará toda mi awesomeidad! ¡Los dominaré a todos! Keseseseseses.

—Pio, pio.

—Ni siquiera existe esa palabra "awesomeidad".

—Ahora existe, gracias al grandioso yo.

Estados Unidos suspiró. — ¿Tiene…?

—Sí, tengo un awesome blog.

— ¿En las noches…?

—Uhm, algo. Depende con quien sea. El grandioso yo no lo haría con cualquiera.

— ¿Perro o…?

—Pollo. ¡Mi pollito están lindo sobre mi awesome cabeza! ¡Se llama Gilbird! ¿No es lindo?

—Sí, es lindo. Lindo para un rico Nuget de Pollo. —la mirada de Estados Unidos se volvió asesina, como aquella vez con Canadá.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —tal parece que no escuchó.

—Nada. ¿Quieres café? —le ofreció.

— ¿No tienes cerveza? —preguntó y el otro negó con la cabeza—. Sigue con las preguntas.

— ¿España o Francia…?

—España. No espera. Francia. Am… —se puso a pensar—. Francia es muy acosador, y España… ¡Oh, bueno! Creo que los dos.

Como las preguntas no se podían terminar, uno puede pensar que es doble sentido.

— ¿Has pensado…?

—No.

— ¿Quizás…?

— ¡Sí! ¡Es awesome!

—Que bien —dijo sin estar interesado—. ¿Tienes…?

—Grande. Muy grande.

— ¿Es verdad que…?

—Uf. Recuerdo esa noche. Tomé bastante. Francis casi nos pilla con Antonio. —dijo cruzándose de brazos. Con los ojos cerrados, y acertando con la cabeza.

—Ya veo… ¿Te…?

—Viejo Fritz siempre cuida de mí.

— ¿Dudas de…?

—Sí… la verdad sí…

— ¿Lo deseas…?

—Despacio, pero rápido. Keseseseseseses.

—Y por ultimo ¿Eres…?

—Sí. ¡Soy awesome! Gracias por la awesome entrevista, Alfred. —Prusia tomó las manos de Estados Unidos, sacudiendo de arriba hacia abajo.

—…Fue un placer… supongo… —estaba desentendido. Luego el prusiano se fue—. Hemos llegado al final del noticiero, pero antes, les dejo con el tiempo con la señorita Francis… ¿Qué? —no podía creer que ese francés fuera la chica del tiempo… ¡La chica del Tiempo! ¡Es un hombre!

—Bonjuor —Francia estaba vistiendo una blusa de botones, una falda muy corta y zapatos de tacón—. Mi nombre es Françoise, soy la chica del tiempo. Sabrán cuales son las temperaturas de cada país. Muack. —lanzó un beso a la cámara de Letonia, el pobre estaba asustado.

Detrás del país del amor, bajó una pantalla mostrando las temperaturas del planeta.

—Comencemos. En ambos polos, va hacer mucho frío, asique si vive ahí, abríguese para que no se le congele su _*censurado*_. Nos vamos a América del Norte. Em… ese país… no me acuerdo como se llama, aunque se me hace muy familiar… —observó procesando la información. ¿Quién era ese país? México no era, menos Estados Unidos. Únicamente recuerda que empezaba con "Ca" —. Diré que estará lloviendo con precipitaciones. En el centro, parcialmente nublado. Más al sur, despejado. Ahora con América del Sur: la mayoría sigue con las heladas. Hermano mayor les dará un buen consejo: Para pasar el frío, hagan _*censurado*_. Yo lo hago siempre cuando hace frío —dijo tan natural—. Nos vamos a África. Em… allá va hacer frío y por allá calor.

— ¿Qué? —se preguntó Inglaterra bebiendo su vigésima taza de té. ¿Qué clase de tiempo era ese?

—En Europa, especialmente en España… por cierto, un saludo a Antonio —guiño el ojo derecho—. Hará mucho calor, mucha, mucha calor… —dijo sensual, desabotonándose la parte de arriba de su blusa—… tanta calor… que me arde la sangre de pasión —Francia dejó al toda vista su torso. Inglaterra se ahogó con el té. Seychelles se cubrió los ojos—. Arthur ¿por qué no me acompañas?

—Vístete o no me hago responsable de tu vida. —Suiza apareció en el mejor momento. Incluso todos se alegraron a que apareciera. Se encontraba apuntándole la cabeza con su armamento.

— ¿Vash? Tranquilo mon cher ami. —sintió escalofríos. Levantó las manos.

—No me llames así. No quiero que andes mostrando "esto". Y si piensas hacer "esto", hazlo en donde mis ojos no te vean.

— ¿Y… porqué estas aquí? Yo creí que te habías ido. —Francia intentaba tranquilizar las cosas.

— ¿Ah? Em, bueno… Estoy aquí para ahorrar. América nos invitó a cenar.

— América es muy amable —esforzando una sonrisa, voltio a él, pero Suiza cargo el arma— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! ¡Fácilmente puedes ir a otro parte de la casa, así no te molestaría!

—No lo hago por mí, es por mi hermana. No quiero que vea "esto". ¡Vístete! —ordenó.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero deja de apuntarme!

Y así, Francia se tuvo que vestir… como hombre por supuesto, para no dañar la inocente mente de Liechtenstein.

Y regresando con Alfred…

—Thank you very much, por acompañarnos en Hetanoticias. ¡Oh, esperen! Tengo una noticia nueva y excelente: Las hamburguesas ayudan al colesterol, junto con el café. ¡Tengan una buena tarde! ¡Bye, bye!

— ¡Estamos fuera del aire! —informó Inglaterra—. ¡Francia, ven aquí!

— ¿Qué sucede mon amour? —se acercó.

— "¿Qué sucede?" ¡Estúpido! ¡Estabas apunto de desnudarte! Ten un poco de decencia.

— ¿Decencia? Inglaterra hablándome de decencia. ¿Quieres que te recuerde algunas cosas? —atacó.

—Cállate. —advirtió de reojo.

—Chicos, no comiencen, aru. —China intervino.

— ¡Hey, ustedes dos! —los llamó Estados Unidos—. No comiencen, y vamos a cenar, y después vemos unas películas de terror.

—Suena bien. —dijo Francia.

—Solo espero que no sea comida chatarra —dijo, para luego a que todos fueran a cenar—. Ya me lo imaginaba. —sí, era efectivamente comida chatarra.

—Yo quería pasta. —alegaron los italianos.

—Paella. —susurró España.

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Sírvanse! —ofreció el americano. Y accedieron.

—Am… brother… —Canadá se le acercó.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó. Esa persona se le hacía familiar, sin embargo no lo recordaba.

—Soy tu hermano Canadá.

—… —vaciló, procesó la información, el disco duro y la descarga completa—. ¡Canadá! —por fin lo recordó—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estuve aquí todo el día.

— ¿Enserio? No me di cuenta. ¿Sucede algo?

—Oui. Se suponía que tengo una sección, y no salí.

— ¿Cuál sección? —era raro. Pues el ideo el noticiero, obviamente tenía que saber cuál era la sección de su hermano, y más aun, su hermano.

—La que dice "Nota sin Contenido".

— ¡Ah! Jajaja. Sorry. Pero si tengo otra idea como está, no me olvidaré. Incluso podrías ser mi cooperador. —dijo tan inocente.

—Gracias hermano. —Canadá enmarcó una sonrisa.

—…Oye… ¿Quién eres? —nuevamente lo olvidó.

—Soy tu hermano Canadá.

— ¿Canadá? Canadá, Canadá, Canadá… ¡Ah, Canadá! ¿Cómo has estado?

Canadá dio un suspiro. —Bien.

Con los demás países, igual comieron la comida chatarra de Estados Unidos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

No otra vez. Eso pensó Inglaterra.

Nuevamente otra reunión.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —añadió Japón.

— ¡Lo haces de nuevo Japón! ¡Da tu propia opinión! —intervino Suiza.

—A mí me bastó con que Rusia supiera cosas mías, aru. —aportó China. Estaba algo traumado. Inclusive que el ruso lo vaya a visitar a su casa… también las casas de campo.

—América… ¿has pensado aunque sea un poco? —le preguntó el británico.

—Yes. Eso hice. Mi idea es lejos lo mejor, mucho mejor que el noticiero. —respondió Estados Unidos.

—Pero no puedes crear una película.

Mientras, Francia se miraba en su espejo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no, y punto. —negó otra vez. Luego dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Sea cual sea tu respuesta, no me importa —encogió de hombros—. Tengo pensado colocar al Godzilla de Japón. Y para hacerla espectacular: la tecnología de Japón.

—Estoy de acuerdo —a Kiku le brillaron los ojos—. ¿Puede ser tecnología gundam?

— ¡Claro! ¡Eso sería excelente Japón! —estaba feliz, sin duda su película irá a todos los cines por buena crítica—. También colocaré a Tony como si fuera un extraterrestre. ¡Y yo seré el héroe! Pero me falta la chica bonita… —se lamentó.

—Yo quiero ser la chica bonita. —propuso Francia.

— ¿Qué? Después del trauma de "La chica del Tiempo", no quiero volver a verte. —le dijo Inglaterra. Pues claro, ver a Francia vestido de mujer era atroz. Y mujer con barba más encima.

—Inglaterra, había pensado ese papel para ti. —le informó el estadounidense.

Inglaterra lo miró.

Estados Unidos lo miró.

Ambos se miraron.

La imaginación de Arthur voló lejos, muy lejos… bueno no tan lejos.

Imaginó como sería la trama de la película siendo la chica indefensa siendo rescatada por el héroe.

Solo al sentir la sensación y tensión de los brazos de Alfred alrededor de la cintura… y que luego vendría la escena de la pareja dentro de un auto u hotel… y… gemidos…

—_No, no. Yo no soy como Francia. No puedo pensar en eso… _—el británico mostraba inconscientemente sus mejillas sonrojadas, por el mal pensamiento sucio.

—Okey. Entonces Inglaterra será la chica indefensa. Mañana comenzaremos con las grabaciones. Si alguien tiene un aporte a mí película, que la diga —el estadounidense observó la mano del ruso levantada—. Habla.

—Quisiera hacer el personaje en que sean uno conmigo. Si fuera posible, que China sea mi brazo derecho. —dijo Rusia. China tembló del susto.

—No. Olvídalo. —negó entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¿Quizás ser el líder de una organización "Uno con Rusia"? —Rusia era insistente.

—Uhm. No suena mal —acertaba cada segundo. Los demás le miraron aterrorizados—. Podrías ser el villano o al así. Pero Lituania será mi cooperador.

—Ve~. ¿Y si fuera de pasta? —dijo Italia.

—"Los Tomates Asesinos". —le mencionó España muy alegre.

— ¡Eso suena genial, España-niichan! —celebró.

— ¡Que se trate del Grandioso Yo! —Prusia se paró sobre la mesa.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Alemania gritó con orden, y con toda esa voz de ejército—. ¡Deberíamos hablar sobre los conflictos y medio ambiente! ¡Yo no vine para esto! ¡Las reuniones no son para hacer noticieros y películas!

— ¡Sí, West tiene razón! ¡Vengo aquí para hacerles entrar en razón, que Prusia vuelva a existir, scheiße! —protestó. Gilbert aun seguía arriba de la mesa.

— ¡Okey! —simplemente hizo caso omiso—. ¡Canadá, serás mi otro cooperador! —milagrosamente no se olvidó de su hermano.

—No voy a participar, estaré con mi hermana. ¡Y si alguien se atreve con que yo participe…! ¡Eliminaré al idiota quien lo mandó! —y como vino, se fue con su hermana, dando un portazo. Pero astutamente Alfred fue a buscarlo. Abriendo la puerta y asomándose.

— ¡Pagaré por esto! ¡Si actúas, te pagaré!

Y Suiza, regresó. —Que quede claro: Solo actuaré por el dinero. Acepto cualquier personaje. Pero Liechtenstein no participará.

— Excelente. Antes de irnos, ¿tienen alguna trama? Claro, en que yo sea el héroe. Tony el extraterrestre malvado, e Inglaterra, la chica indefensa.

— ¡Que se trate sobre el grandioso yo! ¡Quiero ser el líder…! ¡De cualquier cosa awesome, pero quiero ser el líder! —propuso Prusia aun arriba de la mesa. En cualquier instante, Francia subiría y comenzaría a desnudarse. O que Prusia se desnudara.

— ¡La invasión de los Tomates del Espacio! —dijo España—. La nave de Tony puede ser un tomate.

— ¡Quiero ser el coordinador! —dijo Francia—. De seguro la película será un existo, más si se trata de amour, y el hermano mayor sabe de estas cosas.

—Ja. Francia, si tú serás el coordinador… terminaríamos en una pornografía… como 'Emmanuelle'. —le informó el inglés.

—Suena bonito. Pero… ¿Cómo sabes de esa película?

— ¡Ugh! N-no, no estamos ha-hablando de mí. —se puso nervioso por saber el nombre de esa sagas películas pornográficas.

—Veo que nadie más va a decir nada. ¡Los espero mañana al medio día en casa de Japón! ¡Bye! —y Estados Unidos se fue, dejando todo a cargo a Japón.

—Bueno… prepararé tus vestidos. —dijo Francia a Inglaterra.

—Argh. Solo espero que tenga contenido británico. —bufó Arthur.

La reunión dio por terminada.

Al otro día, en casa de Japón, yacían la mayoría de las naciones.

Estados Unidos había olvidado por completo que Canadá sería su cooperador, cambiándolo por Japón.

El personaje de Inglaterra no había cambiado, era la chica indefensa siendo rescatada por el héroe, para después ser su pareja para toda la vida.

Sealand, sería el hermano menor de "la chica" indefensa o protagonista.

Rusia sería parte del papel villano junto con los dos países bálticos y sus hermanas.

China asesoraba las escenas de artes marciales, junto con Hong Kong.

Los nórdicos serían personajes de relleno.

Los italianos serían… hermanos gemelos del espacio.

La idea de España sobre los tomates del espacio, tendrían su protagonismo: El Planeta Del Tomate y La Pasta, donde provenían Romano y Veneciano.

Suiza tendría que hacer el papel de mujer. Por lo menos no sería el único. (Inglaterra)

Alemania sería… Alemania. Muy Alemania. En realidad cualquier personaje no lo hacía cambiar de actitud.

La tecnología de Japón era asombrosa.

Y Francia se quedó con ser el coordinador…

…y director.

Más tarde, la película estaba en los cines.

**Titulo:** El Ataque Del Tomate Del Espacio Y El Vodka Maligno.

**Director:** Francis Bonnefoy.

**Reparto:** Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland, Peter Kirkland, Lovino y Feliciano Vargas, Ludwing, Vash Zwingli, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ivan Braginski, Wang Yao.

**Sinopsis:** En una galaxia muy lejana, se encuentra un planeta, cuyo nombre El Planeta del Tomate y la Pasta. Sus líderes (Antonio y Gilbert) mandan a unos gemelos (Hermanos Vargas) a la Tierra. Son adoptados por seres humanos (Ludwing y Vash Zwingli). No obstante, otro planeta maligno deseando en que toda la galaxia sea uno con él, Ivan (Ivan Braginski), quiere a la Tierra. Ya ha conseguido unir a varios planetas, pero no es suficiente. Ante esto, Alfred (Alfred F. Jones) un joven normal, deberá combatir para salvar el mundo. Tomará la decisión de ir a la China en busca del maestro Wang Yao (Wang Yao) quien le enseñará el cómo vencer. Pero Alfred se enamora de Antonia (Arthur Kirkland), una chica normal, nieta de Yao, que no lo toma en cuenta. Desde ahí, Alfred no se dará por vencido en conquistarla, aunque sea en medio de la batalla contra los seres de otros planetas.

Véala en los cines de su país. Desde el minuto 37:45 apto para mayores de 14 años, especialmente para el público femenino. (Hungría no se perdió ninguna escena)

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Extra:**

Después de las grabaciones, y al otro día…

Cumbre Mundial.

—No… no puede ser… yo… yo… Alfred… no… —Inglaterra se murmuraba asimismo. Estaba en posición fetal sobre la silla con una manta encima.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Inglaterra? —preguntó Estados Unidos a Francia.

— ¿Tú no deberías estar también así? —le dijo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

—Por la "escena" de la película.

— ¡Ah! Por eso está así. A mí me sucedió lo mismo, pero ya me pasó. —dijo como si nada, a pesar de aquella "escena" con Arthur. Luego lo observó y escuchando los murmullos de este.

—No, no, no… fue un sueño… yo jamás con América… jajaja… —estaba mal, muy mal. Llegaba reír tontamente—… no puedo… no puedo mirarlo… me siento sucio… no soy como Francia… no lo soy… ja, ja, ja…

—Inglaterra, cálmate, no es para tanto. —le dijo Francia sin una pisca de culpabilidad. El tenía la culpa de las grabaciones.

— ¡¿Qué me calme? —sorpresivamente, el inglés salió de su posición yendo a encarar al francés—. ¡Por tú culpa estoy así! ¡No soy un pervertido como tú, Bonnefoy! ¡Ni siquiera puedo verle la acara a América!

—Estoy aquí. —informó el nombrado. Arthur se sobresalto del espasmo. Alfred le miró ingenuo y confundido.

— ¡También es tú culpa! ¡Me siento fatal! —se enrolló en su manta, y se fue del lugar sin antes gritar: ¡Estúpido América!

—Arthur… —susurró apenado, bajó la mirada. No debió hacer esa "escena", pero fue convencido por el director francés. Aun así… no fue tan malo ¿verdad? ¿verdad? Fue cuidadoso para que no saliera arrancando. Y aunque británico ardía las mejillas de vergüenza de no seguir con la escena, le pareció lindo.

— ¿Ah? Tranquilo mon cher ami. Verás que mañana, se habrá olvidado. —Francia estaba convencido que "eso" se habrá olvidado.

Al otro día, en casa de Inglaterra.

—No saldré de mi casa… no… porque yo y Alfred… la escena… Cómo pude… pero… —Inglaterra viajó, mentalmente, obvio. Recordando cada mano del menor en su cuerpo, aunque estuviera en el papel de la chica con pechos falsos. Y luego vendría el beso y… — ¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! Me quiero mori~r.

—Inglaterra… —para sorpresa suya, al ser que no quería ver ni en pintura, entró a su casa.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? —dijo sobresaltado. No era para menos.

—Yo… ¿Te olvidaste de "eso"? —si fuera mentira, estaba preocupado.

—No. Ahora lárgate. —dijo con indiferencia.

—Please Arthur, solo fue una escena —dijo como si nada. Antes de que Inglaterra le insultara, interrumpió—. Y que fue demasiado. A lo mejor debí elegir a una chica de verdad.

—Tú… ¡Tú! —exclamó furioso, agarrándolo de la chaqueta—. ¡¿Estás insinuando que una chica es mejor que yo?

—Inglaterra… cálmate… eres mucho mejor que una chica.

— ¡¿Crees que…? —¿qué dijo? Se preguntó e hizo como si no escuchase—. ¡Solo quiero olvidar todo esto!

—Sé cómo olvidar todo esto.

— ¿Así? Dime cómo. —soltó al estadounidense, y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

—Hagámoslo, pero sin que seas mujer.

—Olvídalo.

—Entonces dame un beso.

— ¡No idiota!

— ¡Kiss me!

— ¡No! ¡Espera…! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Aléjate de mí!... ah... ah... no... uh... fuck…

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Terminé! Se que me pidieron horóscopo, lo intenté pero no sabía donde acomodarlo y me salió horrible. Alguien me pidió un USAxUk, ahí ta! xD. Vayan a España a jugar al Tomateball xD. Esperemos que a Alfred le haya ido bien con el Hamburgueball y con Arthur.

Me despido. Danke!

Ninguna de las mascotas que pertenecen a las naciones, fueron dañadas.

_¿Review's?_


End file.
